Battle Scars
by RachetElsaKicksAss
Summary: ELSANNA (One-shot based on ZeroKiba's "Copper" comic) A fic from forever ago that was my (failed) prediction on how Anna got her badass nose scar.


**Another one-shot for ZeroKiba's _Copper_ comic that I wrote forever ago. Y'all should check it out on their deviantart (just search for zerokiba copper...this site won't let me put the link here, or I would)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or Copper.**

* * *

Anna slammed her fist against the table. The old splintered wood nearly cracked in two. "Twenty bucks?! Are you fucking _kidding me?!_ " she screamed, her voice a high-pitched rumble over the roar of the crowd.

The man reclining behind the table didn't spare her a glance. The glare of his bald scalp was only contrasted by the lush black of his suede suit. "Take it or leave it, Red," he said, shrugging his broad shoulders at the wrinkled bill sitting between them. A hand of cash appeared over his shoulder from the crowd surrounding him. He took it and turned to the provider. "Ya want this bet on Red or Rosc—"

Anna grabbed his collar and jerked him across the table. "Why the _fuck_ am I in the twenty shares pool, DeSoto?" she hissed. "Last week the minimum going around was forty-five shares."

"And last week you were the only idiot under a hundred-twenty pounds," he sneered, yanking away from her iron grip. "This week's a better turn out. You know the rules. Beat out your own pool and ya can move up to the bigger winnings."

"That's bullshit! I always start with the two-hundred pound pool!"

"Then it should be no problem beatin' the newbies, now won't it?"

Anna growled, barely resisting the urge to pull out her braids. Of course there was a full pool this week.

 _Fucking perfect. Juuuuust perfect. It's not like I need three hundred bucks by tomorrow to pay my rent or anything. Oh no._ She gritted her teeth.

A hand clapped onto her shoulder. She looked up, meeting sideburns that almost made her lose her lunch. "Aw, what's wrong, Red? Scared to play with the other kids?" He laughed and bent down two feet to meet her eye level. "Ya know, I can think of a few other ways you can make some quick cash that would be a much better use of your… _unique_ assets," he husked.

"Back the fuck off, Stabbington!" Anna threw back her elbow and smirked when he clutched his abdomen with a pained grunt.

The sidburned man quickly recovered himself, snarling and cocking back his fist. "You little bitch—!"

" **HEY!** " DeSoto's voice instantly stopped his incoming right hook. "Cut it out or I'll have the both of yas thrown out of the tourney!" he yelled. His round face burned three shades of dark red. "Red, get yer ass in the pit! And if it ain't a good show, ya'll only get ten shares, ya hear me?!"

Anna's nails bit into her palms as she strode away, growling under her breath _. Fucking DeSoto._ _Fucking tournament…_

She kicked open the small gate that opened up to the sparring mat, the old piece of wood nearly falling off of its one remaining hinge. Her thoughts ran around in a wild rage as she tightened the gauze around her fists. She could feel her fingers twitch and her legs shuffle as the adrenaline of her fury was replaced with the blissful feeling of an approaching fight.

Yes, this may be like a second job, but it was her joy, her pastime, her relief, her _drug_ to get into the ring. There were no rules for her to follow and no one to hold her back, just her and her own two hands.

The crowd swooned into a deafening roar, and Anna knew her opponent must have arrived on the mat.

"Let's get this over with," she mumbled, turning to shake hands with the sorry bastard she was going to—

 _What._

Standing two feet away from her and looking like her arctic blue eyes were about to pop out of her head from surprise, was, _of course_ , the copper.

 _WHAT._

Not just any copper. Oh no. The universe hated her too much to be that nice. It was _the_ copper. And with her ice blue sports bra and gray jogging pants, it was easy to see why the crowd was drooling over the fence.

Not that she was staring at her midriff, either. It just…happened into her line of sight.

 _Elsa_ was the first to break out of their shared stupor. She grabbed the redhead's hand with a bit more force than necessary. "What are you doing here, pup?!" she hissed between clenched teeth.

"Me?! You're seriously asking _me_ that question? You're a—" Anna stopped herself from saying more. If anyone here knew the blonde was a cop, not even Sherlock Holmes be able to find her remains when they were done with her. "You're not supposed to be here," she growled.

Heavy hands pulled them apart before Elsa could respond. "Alright ladies, you know the drill. No weapons, no biting, no throwing." DeSoto gave them both a hard pat on the back before waving a signal. Somewhere in the crowd a bell was smacked, the mass of people practically foaming at the mouth for the fight to begin.

 _Fighting a copper in a tourney._ Anna lowered into her fighting stance. _Well, I suppose I'll never get a chance like_ this _again._

She made the first move, rushing forward with fists ablaze. Elsa coolly side-stepped her attacks, redirecting and deflecting the brute of her charge like water off a leaf. Anna growled, cutting in with a high kick and another punch, both of which were dodged with seeming effortlessness.

 _Why can't I hit her?!_ she yelled to herself, her concern for the blonde's being at the tournament quickly replaced by the irritation that always manifested itself when she was around. Another punch, another dodge. _Fight back, dammit!_

She lunged at Elsa, aiming to grab her waist, but a last minute sidestep from the copper landed her face-first into the wall bordering one side of the mat.

Anna sunk to her knees in stunned pain, cradling her aching face. At the edge of her senses she could hear the crowd erupting into equal amounts of yelling and laughter.

Her blood _boiled_.

She spun around and charged, her vision still blurry from painful tears and blood leaking from her sore nose. She felt her first punch get deflected by Elsa's palm, and she didn't realize the copper's lips were moving until she bellied her strength and hammered her fist into her face, a spray of fresh blood coating her knuckles.

The copper stumbled back to the edge of the mat, and a dozen hands reached out to push her back into the fight. She cradled her split lip with a grimace as she reeled from the blow.

 _Fucking hell…_ Anna stood still for a handful of seconds. She couldn't tell if she was in awe of her attack or the blood dripping from the blonde's face. She had never seen her bleed so much before.

When she came back to her senses, she was on the ground, a surprisingly soft weight sitting on her back and pinning her in a headlock.

Warm breath panted by her ear. " _Stop_ ," Elsa grunted. "We need to talk. Tap out."

" _Fuck you!_ " A jerk of her hips and a strategic roll found their roles reversed a second later. " _You_ tap out!"

Elsa struggled to deflect an assault of her face. "Dammit, Anna!"

A knee to her back and a fist to her gut forced Anna to roll off her opponent and scramble to her feet. The copper had finally taken the offensive.

" _Tap! Out!_ " Elsa screamed.

" _No!_ " Anna blocked a kick and retaliated with a swing at her face. "I need this cash!"

"Then you leave me no _choice_!"

Anna opened her mouth to spit back a remark, but didn't get the chance to do so. Elsa grabbed her head and pulled her down, a face-full of the blonde's knee instantly shoving her mind into darkness.

* * *

The first thing Anna's mind registered was warmth. It was all around her. Not just the feeling, but the _sensation_ of warmth. The essence. It was in the air she breathed and the softness beneath her head. She buried herself into it as much as she could manage, wanting to simply sink into its embrace and drown in its comfort.

The second thing she noticed was the hangover.

"Ugggnnnn…" Anna groaned, her mind swelling the more she swam back to consciousness. _Headaches are a bitch. How hammered was I?_ Something ran over her scalp. The warmth. She leaned into as much as her pounding head would allow. _Sofffftttt._

"Anna?" called a voice.

 _What? Oh. Yes. Me. I am Anna._

"Can you hear me?" The warmth returned to her head, and Anna couldn't help the small whine of gratitude that crawled up her throat. "Hey, pup, I need you to open your eyes for me."

Her body and mind were reluctant at first, but Anna decided to obey the source of the warmth. Her aching eyes cracked open to find two pools of chilling blue staring down at her, like celestial chips of ice. She found herself falling those pools, sinking like a block of concrete but finding only relief the deeper she got. They moved ever so slightly, shifting but never leaving.

The pools finally pulled away, adding to her vision soft blonde hair and a cat-like smirk. "'Morning, beautiful."

Anna blinked. "Wha…?"

Then her eyes widened.

" _Copper_ ," she hissed, though she cursed herself when her voice was too drowsy to sound intimidating.

Her smirk widened. "Yes?"

The warmth returned to her scalp, but before Anna let herself succumb again to its ministrations, her logic restored itself and identified the hand running through her hair.

…as well as her head's position in the copper's lap.

"Fucking—" She struggled to get up, grabbing whatever was beside her to pull herself into a sitting position. The trench coat blanketing her slid down to her waist. Her head furiously pounded as she moved, and she nearly fell back into Elsa's lap from shear lightheadedness. "Get away from me," she growled, though a small part of her sighed in relief when she realized that the blonde was _fully clothed_ in her uniform. She didn't need to touch her face to know that her broken nose was caked with dry blood.

Elsa cocked an eyebrow. "Take it easy. You took a pretty hard hit."

Anna shot her a glare. "Yeah, by _you_." She grabbed her aching head and looked around, the small space and bench seats clearly saying they were in the backseat of a car. "What, are you kidnapping me? Where the hell am I?"

"My squad car. I thought I should drive you back to your apartment after you woke up. Especially after a hit like that. I have some medicine in the glovebox if—"

"I don't need your help, _copper_ ," Anna spat. "Why the hell were you at the tournament? Everything was going fine until you showed up!"

"As I was going to explain to you before, I was working an undercover job. Just a quick scope out of the situation to determine if there were any lethal weapons. There was a team of forty officers waiting for my signal to raid that sorry excuse of a fight club."

Anna rolled her head back. "Oh that's just fucking perfect. Every fucking time something goes good for me, you're there to ruin it. Thanks for the concussion by the way. Really needed that today."

Elsa frowned. "It's not my fault you run around with that part of the underground. And I tried to warn you, but you wouldn't listen. I risked my job getting you out of there so you wouldn't get arrested with everyone else in that shack."

"Oh, jeez, well why didn't you say something sooner! Thank you _so_ much for destroying my secondary source of income. Words cannot describe how grateful I am," Anna swooned. Elsa's frown deepened by forty degrees before Anna snapped back to a red face full of rage. "Do you have any idea how much cash I had on DeSoto's tab?! I've been fighting there for over a month for collective winnings, and you just—" her voice peaked with a crippling pound to her head. Talking suddenly made her want crack her skull open.

"You know what, just forget it," she mumbled, fumbling for the door handle. Her head pounded again, and she stumbled slightly. "Fucking hell…"

A gracious breeze of cool air greeted her as she stepped onto the asphalt. She waited for her vision to clear and for the ringing in her ears to silence before taking another step forward. But as soon as her foot left the ground, a vice grip on her upper arm yanked her back, a pair of arms holding her close as the suction of a passing car ran past her.

"Goddammit!" Elsa yelled. She spun Anna around to look her in the eye. " _This_ is why I need to drive you home. You're going to get yourself killed!"

Anna tried to squirm away, but moving made her brain crash against her skull. "Let me go!"

"And where will you go if I do?"

"Home!" Anna gritted her teeth and gathered the last of her strength to aim a right hook at the copper, a move that was barely caught before impact.

The next thing Anna knew, she was being pressed into the side of the squad car, though the move to get her there was so gentle that she didn't realize she had moved until she felt the familiar zip of handcuffs encircling her wrists behind her back.

"What are you doing?" Anna tried to yell as Elsa yanked her back and opened the door, forcefully ducking her head to seat her in the car. The blonde slammed the door in her face and circled around to get into the driver's seat. "This is an unlawful arrest! You can't—"

"Assaulting an officer _is_ an actual crime, you know," she said, looking back through her rear view mirror. "And that punch stunt is more than enough to sit you in jail for a while."

"GRRAHHH!" Anna yelled, weakly thrashing against the car door. "LET! ME! OUT!" She tried and failed to maneuver her hands to open it.

Eventually, her failed efforts and the unrelenting pounding in her head forced her to stop, though she would gladly have broken her hands to get out of the cuffs and beat that smirk off the copper's face.

"Feel better now that you've had your tantrum?"

"Fuck you."

Elsa chuckled. "In due time."

Anna sputtered, not able to stop the cherry blush that littered her cheeks. "You're a fucking creep, ya know that?"

Elsa ignored the statement. "Now, what's your address?"

Anna rested her chin on the doorframe, glaring out the window. "Like hell I'd tell you. A stalker is the last thing I need right now."

"I need to drive you home."

"I don't _need_ you to do anything for me besides get me out of these stupid cuffs so I can kick your ass and go home."

Anna could sense the blonde tense up, her crossed arms and the not-so-subtle twitch of her jaw just a few indicators of her attempts at self-restraint.

Anna huffed. _Bipolar bitch._ Crusted blood flaked off her upper lip when she sneered at the arctic blue eyes glaring at her in the rear-view mirror.

" _Anna…_ " Elsa growled in warning.

What, was she her fucking mother now?

" _Copper_ ," she flippantly mocked back. She allowed herself a smug grin when the copper drew in a calming breath and tightened her hands on the steering wheel.

Suddenly, Anna's head slammed against her headrest, and she saw and heard nothing but pain for a solid ten seconds. She gasped to keep herself from groaning.

"What…What the fuck are you doing?" she ground out, not trusting herself to shout without her head exploding.

Elsa remained neutral, flicking on her patrol lights and shifting the car into fifth as they got on to the main road. "I'm taking you to the station. Consider yourself under arrest for assaulting an officer. I assume you know your rights."

"What?! You can't do that! I—"

"Quit your barking. You're not going to jail," she calmly said, taking a turn. She ran a hand through her blonde locks and smirked at her through her rear-view mirror. "I wouldn't want you becoming someone's prison bitch."

Anna growled. "You fucking—" Her head pounded, and she gritted her teeth.

"But you will be processed and detained for tonight. And I suggest you stop moving around unless you want to feel your concussion in the morning. I—"

The blonde's words drowned into dull rumbling in Anna's ears. _Fucking perfect._ Her consciousness began to swim, and she laid back in a vain attempt to keep away the black sneaking into her vision. _It just had to…be her…Couldn't have had…that Asian chick…that would've been…too…easy…_

* * *

To Elsa's greatest relief, the rest of the ride to the station was in quiet. She decided to take the long way back to avoid construction. The last thing she needed was to worsen the redhead's concussion by bouncing over torn up asphalt.

She looked in her rear-view mirror, concern flaring in her chest when she saw Anna's unconscious form bob against the window. _Maybe I should wake her up._ It was never a good thing to go to sleep after a head injury, even if it was just a mild one.

An empty lot greeted them when they finally arrived. It was creeping up to two in the morning, and she only half-wished she wasn't one of the few stuck in the station for the night shift.

She exited the car and circled around to help Anna out. She slowly opened the door, holding out her other hand to catch the sleeping girl as her body followed the window.

"Anna," she called softly, moving to steady her with both hands. She gave her a slight shake on the shoulder, and Anna's head gently lolled to the side. She was out cold.

Elsa sighed, a soft smile on her lips. The redhead was so much more peaceful when she slept. Her taunt face unwound like an old spring, her slightly parted mouth showing a peek of pink tongue with every soft breath she took.

"You're adorable," she chuckled. She expected no response, but Anna smacked her lips together and resituated her face against the pale hand steadying her shoulder. Elsa barely resisted the urge to 'aw' when a freckled cheek rubbed against her knuckles trying to get comfortable.

"Come on, pup." She reluctantly moved her hand out from under her face, picking up the sleeping girl and cradling her against her chest. She was more concerned than surprised on her short walk into the station that Anna barely weighed anything. Elsa pushed open the door with her back.

"Well, our mighty hero _finally_ returns. I hope you're ready to help with the paperwork for all the criminals we arrested from that 'fight club' you—"

" _Mulan_ ," Elsa tensely said. Anna rolled her head against her shoulder, her face scrunched up like she smelled something horrid. The copper breathed a small sigh of relief when she remained asleep.

Her fellow officer shot her a questioning look over her cup of coffee. "Who's—" Elsa shot her a warning glare. "Who's the girl?" she whispered.

"Nobody. Just a…college student that started a fight down on forth," she coolly lied. "I figured going though processing and a night of detention would keep her from making the wrong decision again."

The raven haired woman cocked an eyebrow. "She looks like she got the crap beat out of her." She tried using the napkin from around her coffee to wipe away the blood running down her swollen nose but came away with dried flakes.

Elsa smirked. "You should've seen the other guy."

"And you should see _you_. I told you volunteering to be undercover was a bad idea. You look like you were beaten with a two by four."

Blue eyes rolled. "Your concern is heartwarming, Mulan, but I'm fine. Though if you would go make sure the holding cell is decent while I get her processed, I would greatly appreciate it."

Mulan downed the rest of her coffee before sighing. "I suppose. I've been drowning in paperwork for the past hour so I guess a break is in order. Half of which was _yours_ , by the way."

"And I am eternally grateful—"

Anna's head rolled against her shoulder, her eyes reluctantly blinking open and glaring at the two figures before her. She made a sound that probably should have been English but came out more like a scratchy moo.

Elsa looked down at her charge. "Hey…" she cooed, her chest aching when she saw the pain glossing over her teal eyes. "Finally awake, are we?"

The redhead stared through her for a handful of seconds before her eyes contracted into surprised focus. She immediately struggled. "Mnn…hhhn…" she grunted, still somewhat dreary. " _Down_ ," she managed to growl.

Elsa reluctantly obeyed, helping to steady the swaying girl even though she bared her teeth and glared when she touched her.

"Well, have fun with her," Mulan drawled in half-sympathy, half-humor. Elsa shot her retreating form an icy glare until she and Anna were alone.

"Come on. Let's get you checked in." She gave Anna a gentle push forward. Of course she jumped out of reach when the blonde touched her back, nearly tripping over her own feet when she realized she was still in handcuffs.

"Don't touch me." If she were in her complete senses, Elsa's sure she wouldn't have whispered the threat so weakly. Nor would she have simply scowled and grumbled under her breath when she continued to lead her forward.

Getting Anna's information was harder than pulling teeth out of a three-year-old with a hellish fear of the dentist. A name and part of a phone number (with no area code) were all Elsa managed to get out of her.

And of course, no address.

"Hold this up and stand against the wall," Elsa said, handing Anna a black plaque to hold up for her mug shot.

Anna reluctantly took the board of black plastic in her now freed hands and backed up against the wall while Elsa took up position behind the camera.

Elsa was just about to snap the picture of the front view when she stopped and sighed. She crossed her arms and shifted her weight to one leg, gazing at the redheaded delinquent with a cocked brow.

Anna glared back at her. "What?"

"Stop it."

"Stop _what_?"

"You know what." Elsa nodded her head to the height chart drawn onto the wall behind her. "Get off your toes so I can take an accurate picture."

Teal eyes narrowed. "I'm not on my toes."

"Pup, I know for a fact that you aren't 5'5 because _I'm_ 5'5." Elsa almost laughed when her freckled cheeks heated to a flustered cherry red.

"B-Bullshit. You're at least 5'9."

Sighing, Elsa strode over to the stubborn redhead, noting in slight amusement the way Anna slowly shrank as her heels slid down the wall.

She looked down at the now shorter girl a hairsbreadth in front of her. She placed her hand on her head. "5'5" Then moved to touch Anna's. "5'0."

Apparently the floor was suddenly very interesting as Anna refused to meet her eyes. "Shut up and take the damn picture."

Elsa frowned. She was going to apologize for striking a nerve, but decided to just do as the redhead wished and take the picture.

"There." Elsa took the black plaque and placed it by the camera. "All done. Mulan should be done fitting your bed with clean sheets. You look like you could use a good night's sleep."

Anna grunted.

The walk to the cell was two turns down the hall, and Elsa couldn't help but feel guilty that Anna was in so much pain. She had only meant to knock the girl out, not give her a blinding concussion. It was the only way she could drag her out of that shack to keep her from being arrested with the rest of the fighters.

Elsa almost fumbled with her keys to open the cell in her distraction. Anna was striding inside as soon as she opened the door.

The redhead stumbled back when she grabbed her arm. That seemed to spark a bit of life back into her. "Let me go, you fucking copper."

Elsa frowned in concern when she wasn't given the expected punch to the face or at least a fiercer struggle than what Anna was giving her. She pulled her closer, examining glaring teal eyes for any abnormality in her pupils.

 _Dammit_ , she thought when her concern still didn't leave her. _I should have just taken her to the hospital._

She finally released her grip, the redhead jumping away from her and bristling like a wild animal.

"What's your fucking deal, copper?!" she managed to yell.

Elsa frowned at her tone. "Nothing is my 'deal'." She closed and locked the cell door. "Just…if your head feels worse or you get nauseous or you feel you need to go to the hospital, just give a shout. My office is right across the hall."

Anna huffed, though her slight grimace gave her away. "Yeah, right. I've had way worse than this. Your punches are practically love taps."

Elsa smirked. "Oh? Well I suppose I'll just have to do them more often."

"Fuck you."

"That's the plan."

Anna grabbed her hair, her face heating like a hot stove. "Just…! If you're so worried, why didn't you just take me to the hospital instead of arresting me?! I could have been home, sleeping _in my own bed_ instead of this metal shit!"

Elsa's lip pulled into a taunt line. "Because I know you can't afford it."

Anna paused. "You don't know that."

"You're a beautiful young woman working full time yet you _still_ participate in fight clubs that can potentially kill you just to get some extra cash to _get by_ —" Elsa shook her head. "With what an emergency room costs you'll be doing fights every night until you're thirty."

Anna was silent for a long minute.

"Just get out," she mumbled, lumbering towards the metal bed in the corner of the cell.

 _Shit._ Elsa opened her mouth to form an apology. She had already given the girl a concussion, why make her self-conscious about her finances as well?

She instead said nothing, watching the redhead slowly curl up on the bed with her back to her.

And then she left.

* * *

Anna glared at the officer behind the counter. Moo-Nan or whatever the fuck her name was. The woman pointedly ignored her heavily bagged stare as she slid her few belongings onto the counter: a lighter, some cigarettes, her jacket, her cell phone, and some gauze tape.

"Here you are Mrs. Anna," the officer said. "And for what it's worth, I hope you're doing better than last night."

Anna barely resisted the urge to tackle her over the counter. She didn't need the entire Arendelle police department to start baby-ing her. "Thanks, but fuck you," she snarled, snatching her stuff up.

Anna inwardly cringed when the words left her mouth. She wouldn't have been so quick to bite the woman under normal circumstances.

 _I just need to get the fuck out of here_ , she thought. _Just get out of here and get that goddamned copper out of my fucking head._

The woman's eyebrow twitched, her careful restraint cracking. She opened her mouth to say something but bit back her retort with a growl.

Anna would have laughed if she had the energy to do so. She limped to the door, readying her cell phone and praying her boss wouldn't fire her for being late to work today.

"Wait."

Anna turned back to the woman. "What do you want now? Want to arrest me for something else?" she growled impatiently.

The officer ducked behind the counter before tossing her a box. Anna fumbled to catch it and gave her a questioning glare.

"Compliments of the she-wolf herself," she waved half-heartedly, sitting back at her desk.

Anna stared down at the package. _She-wolf?_ She opened the loose tape, finding a wad of cash and a meticulously folded note inside.

 _Holy…_ Anna timidly flipped through the money. _That's easily a couple hundred bucks. Who…?_

She tore open the note.

 _Anna,_

 _I'm sorry for what I said last night. I was out of place._

 _I hope this is enough to recover your loss from the fights._

 _Yours always,_

 _Elsa_

 _P.S. You don't need to pay me back. You can_ thank _me later;)_

Anna didn't get to the last sentence before she tore the note in half. Her body trembled in white hot fury, the rush of blood to her aching head making her world tilt and swim. She stormed to the counter and threw the box at the officer, the woman barely ducking in time to avoid it. The cardboard collapsed against the wall in a loud ' _smack_ ' and the cash within it spilled onto the floor.

" _You…_ ," Anna growled, her hands jumping to hit something with every letter. "…tell that fucking bi-polar, shit-faced, son of a bitch that I am **_NOT_** a charity! I do **_NOT_** need her help, and I sure as fuck don't need _hand-outs_ from a _fucking **copper**_ like **_her_**!"

The woman was frozen from shock, Anna's angry voice booming throughout the department. Not knowing what to do, she simply nodded.

Anna peeled away her hands from their death grip on the counter and headed towards the door, her vision hazy with anger. She tried to calm her breathes to resist the urge to hit something, but any attempt to do so made her broken nose ache like it had been punched again.

"Fuck!" she yelled into the crisp morning air. She held her nose, feeling the open wounds at the arch that would surely scar. " _Fuck!_ "

 _Stupid fucking copper. Stupid police. Fucking DeSoto..._ Anna grimaced as she limped down the sidewalk.

 _Just you wait, copper. Just you fucking wait. I'm gonna beat yer ass so hard, not even Arendelle Hospital with be able to put ya back into one piece. The mark I'm gonna beat into you will make mine look like a fucking papercut._

 _Just you **wait**._

* * *

 **Hope ya enjoyed.**

 **-REKA**


End file.
